hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Free Editing)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above active season in the Atlantic. The season had 27 total depressions, 20 becoming named storms, and 9 becoming major hurricanes. Rules/Requirements: This will be a realistic season, only storms up to Category 6 probably, and that'll be about it. Ask me to reserve any names. The names I'll be reserving will just be Elisa and Jon. Message me on my wall. Any vandalism will be reverted. Reserved Names: Elisa, Jon by AGirlCalledKeranique, Ramsey, by sassmaster15, Qadir by CycloneNkechinyer, Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/03/2019 till:06/04/2019 color:C1 text:Alyssa (C1) from:25/04/2019 till:02/05/2019 color:TS text:Bennett (TS) from:27/04/2019 till:04/05/2019 color:C3 text:Carl (C3) from:30/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:04/05/2019 till:13/05/2019 color:C6 text:Demetrius (C6) from:06/05/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:C4 text:Elisa (C4) from:09/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:29/05/2019 till:07/06/2019 color:C2 text:Fernandez (C2) from:02/06/2019 till:06/06/2019 color:TS text:Gorda (TS) from:14/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 color:C4 text:Holli (C4) from:26/06/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:03/07/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:break barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December Names Original Names Alyssa Used Jon Used Scott Used Bennett Used Kerry Used Tilly Used Carl Used Lara Used Uka Demetrius Used Martin Used Valerie Elisa Used Nana Used Will Fernandez Used Olo Used Xyla Gorda Used Paxton Used Yerona Holli Used Qadir Used Zach Ida Used Ramsey Used Storms Hurricane Alyssa Alyssa was formed by a tropical wave after absorbing some of a recent tropical storm remnants on March 28th, when later that day, it became a tropical storm. On March 29th, it stalled over in the Atlantic Ocean, about 750 miles off the coast of Africa. On March 30th, it started moving again, heading West towards the Lesser Antilles. Later that day, it strengthened from a tropical storm to a category 1. On March 31st, it changed course, going Northwest, brushing off the Lesser Antilles. On April 1st, when hurricane warnings were heard, many people didn't believe it, so they ignored the evacuation. The storm impacted the Bahamas, causing flash flooding and a small EF0 near Nassau. Later that day, it decided to go up north, and thats when it impacted the East Coast of Florida, causing the death toll to rise up to about 35 people. On April 2nd, it slowly moved up the East Coast, causing moderate damage to coastal cities and towns. On April 3rd, it was up to Delaware, and then impacting Washington D.C. head on. On April 4th, it moved out to the Atlantic Ocean, going northeast, barely brushing off Nova Scotia and Newfoundland. On April 5th, it went down to a tropical storm, and then a tropical depression. On April 6th, it dissipated, about 250 miles off the coast of Greenland. Alyssa caused $2 billion in damages surprisingly with a death toll of 18. Alyssa didn't really do any flooding, it was known for a large amount of tornadoes. According to data, it shows that there were 43 tornadoes associated with Alyssa, the most notable actually being a large EF4 near Washington D.C, about 25 miles out of the city, it caused damage to the areas south of Brentwood and Forest Hills, this being a major factor for the damage. Tropical Storm Bennett On April 25, a non-tropical low-pressure system moving west, off the Lesser Antilles, emerged over the Caribbean. The NHC gave the low a 20% of becoming subtropical, especially considering the fact that at that point, tropical development was being severely hindered by wind shear, dry air, and cooler ocean waters. On April 27, a more, well-defined storm system strengthened out of the low-pressure system and instantly earned the title Subtropical Depression Two. Moving Northwest at 35 MPH, the system first made landfall in Jamaica, and, later that day, in the Cayman Islands, resulting in minimal damage and no fatalities. Still continuing on a track Northwest, Subtropical Depression Two then emerged over the Gulf of Mexico on April 29. The NHC then gave the system a 45% chance of tropical development, due to the fact that the Gulf is known for producing damaging storms and hurricanes. On April 30, the depression became fully tropical and strengthened into a Tropical Storm, earning the name "Bennett." The next day, Bennett slammed into Tampa, Florida, bringing 60 MPH winds and heavy rains. While that was not much of a concern to some residents, the EF1 tornado in St. Petersburg was. The tornado caused over $500 million in damages; destroying over sixty homes and damaging over seventy others, and resulting in fifteen fatalities. On May 2, Bennett became extratropical and then dissipated a few hours later over Miami. Bennett caused Miami to be flooded for around a week, causing school districts being cancelled and places like Star Island being submerged underwater. Hurricane Carl On April 27th, a tropical low pressure system absorbed several small thunderstorms north of South America. It then formed into Tropical Storm Carl, north of South America, where it stalled for one day. Then, on April 28th, it rapidly strengthened to a Category 1 hurricane, impacting the ABC Islands, then turning up north, hitting every single island at Category 1 strength with Category 2 damage. Then, it turned northwest, heading on the coast of Florida. On April 29th, it started moving extremely slow up the coast, and managed to make it to the border of South Carolina. On April 30th, it strengthened to a Category 2 hurricane, and it started moving slightly faster, beating up the coast of South Carolina and North Carolina. On May 1st, it explosively intensified, going up to Category 3 with 125 miles per hour, and going along Virginia, Delaware and Maryland before turning out into the ocean, making a big circle and impacting Bermuda. On May 2nd, it turned back, this time slightly up north, impacting Massachusetts, Maine and Quebec before going out into the ocean, where it was downgraded to a Category 1. On May 3rd, it managed to hit Greenland, and was downgraded to a Tropical Storm. On May 4th, it became disorganized when it was impacting Nuuk, and became a Tropical Depression, before dissipating around 7:00PM about 50 miles up north of Nuuk. Carl caused $1 billion in damage and a death toll of 8. Carl was one of the worst storms of the season as a Category 3. The coastal areas were temporarily turned into an extremely long island, seperating it by a strait around 5 miles wide. It remained this way until two years later, the waterbed dried up. Tropical Depression Four On April 30th, a tropical depression formed near Cape Verde, moving extremely fast, at 80 miles per hour, making it the fastest storm in the world, going across like lightning, however, this weakened it a lot. The maximum winds for this storm were 35 miles per hour. In only five hours, it moved from Cape Verde to the coastal edge of South America. On April 31st, it moved at a slow but fast rate of 25 miles per hour, going across the Lesser Antilles fast, but it weakened down to about 25 miles per hour. Early May 1st, the storm dissipated near the Dominican Republic. This storm was the fastest moving storm on record, about 10mph past the Long Island Express, and also lived for a little more than a normal Tropical Depression, living two days instead of just one day. It just caused one fatality with minimum damage. This storm may have been fast, but it was weak. It caused lots of flooding in the areas it impacted. Hurricane Demetrius Hurricane Demetrius was the first major hurricane of the 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season, and will be the only Category 6 hurricane in the season. On May 4th, a tropical wave formed near the Strait of Gibraltar, creating a small Tropical Depression. Later that day, it strengthened to Tropical Storm Demetrius. On May 5th, it moved out of the Strait of Gibraltar, going southwest, and strengthened again to Hurricane Demetrius. On May 7th, it managed to make the small tip of South America at Category 1 strength. On May 8th, it explosively intensified, going up to Category 3 and striking several countries of South America before crossing Panama, going into the Pacific Ocean, the only one in the 2019 year. On May 9th, it went up to Category 4, and made a U-Turn back into the Atlantic. On May 10th, it stalled near the Isthmus of Panama. On May 11th, it went up towards Florida, hitting the coast as a Category 6 hurricane, before turning out into the Atlantic and hitting Bermuda as a Category 5 hurricane. On May 12th, it weakened down to a Category 1 hurricane, as it turned back. On May 13th, it dissipated near the coast of Quebec. Demetrius caused $1.3 billion in damage and caused 25 fatalities. Hurricane Demetrius was deemed as the strongest storm in the 2019 Atlantic Season so far. It caused widespread flooding everywhere it impacted, and even some waterspouts in the waters of the flooding. Hurricane Elisa On May 6th, a tropical wave exited the coast of southern Africa, spawning a tropical depression later that day. On May 7th, it became Tropical Storm Elisa, and strengthened to Hurricane Elisa later that night, as it started moving slowly Northwest across the Southern Atlantic. On May 8th, it started moving faster but started going East, which would directly impact Yucatan. On May 9th, it strengthened to a Category 2, and later that day, Category 3, and managed to impact the Lesser Antilles, and parts of the Greater Antilles. On May 10th, it strengthened to Category 4, and impacting the Yucatan peninsula, where it would go straight up north inland, explosively deintensifying, going down to a Category 1 in a matter of hours. On May 11th, it went down to Tropical Storm Elisa, impacting Texas, Oklahoma, Utah, and Arizona. Later that day it went down to a tropical depression, and later that night, around 11:00, the hurricane dissipated. Elisa caused $900 million and damage and 22 fatalities. Elisa caused lots of rainfall among the Midwestern states and the Yucatan peninsula, causing flooding. Meanwhile, on the Antilles, it caused tornadoes that hit parts of certain islands. Tropical Depression Seven On May 9th, a tropical depression formed off the coast of Africa. The tropical depression started moving off the coast of Africa at around 10mph an hour towards the Lesser Antilles. Later that night, at a slightly faster rate of 15mph, it made it to the eastern coast of South America, heading straight Northwest and impacting the Lesser Antilles. On May 10th, it strengthened to 45mph, the strength it will remain at until May 12th, and it stalled near the island of Martinique. On May 11th, it started moving up again, impacting the Great Antilles, before making landfall in the entire coastal area of the Gulf of Mexico, making a big circle. On May 12th, it rapidly weakened, bringing it to just being a disorganized storm system, still impacting. However, it still went around, and impacted the northern part of Mexico, before dissipating later that night. Two caused $400 million and damage and 3 fatalities. This storm caused sporadic flooding with several tornadoes forming. Hurricane Fernandez On May 29th, a tropical depression formed strangely up north, near the United Kingdom. The depression later strengthened to a tropical storm, earning the name Fernandez, as it started moving. It strengthened to a Category 1 on June 1st, heading straight up to Greenland. It then hit the city of Nuuk, and then went straight southwest, hitting Quebec on June 2nd. It strengthened to a Category 2 but started moving slower. On June 3rd, it hit Maine, Massachusetts and Vermont with peak winds of 115 mph. On June 3rd, it went down to 100mph as it hit New York City, and became known as "The Great Northeast Hurricane" as it was hitting the North East. On June 4th, it went up to 110mph, and hit the Northeast again, before deintensifying to a Category 1 near North Carolina, before looping out to the atlantic, and intensifying to 90mph and hitting Bermuda, causing lots of rainfall and submerged around 20% of the island for around a week before it became normal. On June 5th, it moved out to the Atlantic, heading towards the coast of Africa. On June 6th, it deintensified to a tropical storm, and kept moving towards the Cape Verde Islands. On June 7th, it became a tropical depression, and became disorganized, but absorbed Tropical Depression Three, but that did barely anything, before it dissipated, barely hitting the Cape Verde Islands. Hurricane Fernandez caused $1 billion in damage surprisingly and caused a death toll of 16. Because it absorbed Tropical Depression Three, the list automatically skipped to Tropical Depression Four. This hurricane is also known as the "Reverse Hurricane" because it formed up north and ended south. Tropical Storm Gorda On June 2nd, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa, forming a tropical depression. The tropical depression remained as a Tropical Depression for another day, going out in the ocean. On June 3rd, it strengthened to Tropical Storm Gorda, and started moving south. The storm kept moving south until June 4th, where it made an unexpected turn west, going at a faster rate of 15mph. The storm then barely missed the Lesser Antilles, when late that night, made an unexpected turn up north. On June 5th, it weakened to a tropical depression, and became extratropical early June 6, but before it made landfall at Cuba and the Bahamas. It stayed out to sea mainly in the lifespan, but managed to make landfall before barely hitting Cuba/Bahamas. The storm was expected to be inactive and form early August, sadly they had the forecast wrong. Tropical Storm Gorda caused $600 million in damage and five fatalities. Hurricane Holli On June 13, a tropical wave developed west of Africa. One day later, it became a tropical depression east of Cape Verde. Over Cape Verde on June 15, the depression became Tropical Storm Holli. Holli underwent a brief period of rapid intensification that allowed the storm to acquire winds of 130 mph on June 18. Weakening occurred afterwards, with Holli being downgraded to a category 1 by June 20. Holli would remain a category 1 hurricane for over a week, being downgraded to a tropical storm on June 29. On July 1, Holli became extratropical. Holli caused minimal damage and three fatalities. Hurricane Ida On June 26th, a tropical depression formed north of the Azores. On June 27th, it remained a tropical depression, and went out into the Atlantic. On June 28th, it finally attained tropical storm status, earning the name Ida. On June 29th, it strengthened to Hurricane Ida as it went over favorable waters. The hurricane then changed course, making landfall on several islands of the Azores/Cape Verde. It rapidly went down south and made landfall along the African Coast before turning out west and explosively intensifying to a storm with 140mph winds. On June 30th, it stalled and didn't move from the spot. On July 1st, it finally started moving slower towards the Lesser Antilles, slowly making landfall. On July 2nd, it reached wind speeds of 170mph, becoming the second C5 of the season. It made landfall along Puerto Rico and Cuba, before moving up to the Bahamas and Florida. On July 3rd, it reached peak intensity of 195mph, before it went inland right along the coast of Florida/South Carolina. On July 4th, it rapidly weakened to a tropical storm, with the remnants still active. On July 5th, it remained a tropical storm over Ohio, before it moving into Lake Erie. On July 6th, it briefly strengthened to a C1 hurricane, hitting Milwaukee and Chicago. On July 7th, it moved out of the warm waters of Lake Erie, and dissipated. Ida caused $1.3 billion in damage and caused 19 fatalities. Tropical Depression Twelve Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Damaging seasons Category:Costly Seasons